


Touch Yourself

by dillonmania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comic)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa issues a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> The [dirty talk](http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i227/liabrown/Henry/whispersexy.jpg) is [canon](http://gorogues.tumblr.com/post/936203599/and-so-we-end-todays-sexytime-with-some-foreplay) :>

“Remember the rules,” Lisa said playfully, blowing a kiss at her lover. “No touching each other. Only yourself.” She chuckled and languidly opened her legs, and Roscoe’s eyes widened at the sight, quickly grabbing his dick. She was clearly putting on a show and enjoying his reaction, and began to stroke her clit as she spread her lips wide for him.  
“Hell,” he muttered as he masturbated furiously, certain he was going to come well before she did. Not that he minded; he could watch her do it all day, although it’d be difficult to abstain from touching her. He already wanted to fuck her or substitute his tongue for those fingers so deftly exploring herself, and his own strokes were getting faster as he got more aroused. Her soft little gasps as she finger-fucked herself and rubbed her clit were driving him crazy.

Lisa loved the effect she had on him, and his ragged panting was a real turn-on. Her gaze alternated between his eyes and stiff cock, just as his stare switched intently between her wet pussy and flirtatious glances.  
“I’m gonna suck you off, baby,” she said teasingly as her own breath quickened and she began to pinch one of her hardening nipples. “Then I want you to fuck me doggy-style in front of the window. So all the neighbours can see.”

That was enough to do it, and Roscoe groaned loudly as he came hard. Semen spurted in pulses onto her leg and the bed, and she stroked herself more quickly as she took in the look of pleasure on his face. He was gasping, and slowly reached for her as his orgasm subsided.  
“No way!” she reminded him, still masturbating. “You wait until I’m done.”

It didn’t take long for him to start getting hard again as he watched her juices flowing and fingers sliding in and out of her body. Her moans were getting louder as she got closer, and now she spread her legs wider and threw her head back as she enjoyed herself.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he told her as he began to stroke himself again, knowing she loved it when he talked dirty. “Grab your hips and ram you until you beg for mercy, fucking you hard and methodically like a piston. Pull your hair and give it to you like you’ve never had it before.”  
“More…” she pleaded when he stopped talking to concentrate on what he was doing. Her slick fingers were rubbing more frantically now, and he grinned.

“I’ll have you suck me off in public…there are people watching, but we don’t stop. Then I stand you up and fuck you roughly against the wall while you lock your legs around my waist and the guys jerk off nearby. They’ve seen you naked, and when we’re done they double-fuck you on the floor.”  
“Oh God!” she wailed as she went over the edge, body thrashing as she continued fingering herself. She was panting and moaning incoherently from the most intense orgasm she’d had in a while, one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen. He sped up his own masturbation out of sheer arousal.

Lisa slumped as her climax waned, feeling relaxed and enjoying watching her lover continue to pleasure himself. His breathing was getting heavier, but because he’d so recently ejaculated she suspected he would last much longer this time.  
“Well, we both came, so I guess the rules are finished,” she said slyly, meeting his eyes. She opened her legs in invitation, and it took only moments for him to accept.


End file.
